Princess Syndrome
by DreamyLoner
Summary: Emil thinks he's lucky to have a beautiful, smart wife. But nothing has gone right since their marriage. Pampered. Egocentric. Materialistic. And on top of being irrational, she's mentally unstable. All her eccentric traits make him question if his love for her is worth this much devotion. Iceland x Fem!Hong Kong. Hong Kong x Fem!Iceland.


Emil took a big swig of the wine. He let the cold liquid seep slowly between his gum and numb his senses. He hunched forward and leant against the bar table. He laid his chin on the table while keeping the glass in his left palm. His right hand automatically traced along the screen of his cell phone.

"Yo!"

Leon gave his back a rather strong pat. Emil didn't stir. He grunted and shut his eyes. The Cantonese boy tilted his head curiously and flopped down next to his friend.

"Let me see." Leon scanned through the glasses lining up in front of Emil and counted, "one, two, three, four, five…"

"Stop it, would you?" Emil interrupted and glared at his best friend.

"Geez, why are you so pissed?" Leon chuckled.

"I'm not pissed," Emil retorted and took another sip of his wine. He shook his head and blinked. Everything looked blurred and fragmented. He wished his life had been a dream all along.

"I'm listening," Leon said and beckoned to the bartender. He ordered a cocktail and glanced back at Emil, who was still laying his head idly on the table. His cheeks were flushed.

"Okay, that's pretty much enough." Leon snatched the glass from Emil before he could take another swig of it.

"Give it back!"

"No." Leon held the glass away. Emil growled in frustration. He would have fought for it if he wasn't this drowsy. "Not until you tell me what's wrong."

"Damn it." Emil covered his eyes with his hands. For a moment, he sounded like sobbing. "She's at it again. We fell out."

Leon raised his eyebrows and stared at the other boy.

Emil sighed and held his head with both hands.

"Well, that's like, kinda expected, right?" Leon teased. "You guys quarrel at least once a week."

"Oh shut up," Emil snarled. "You aren't helping at all."

"What did you do this time?"

"Why do you never ask what she does?"

"Okay, what did my sister do now?"

"It's a long story." Emil stared at the empty glasses bleakly. "I think I'm going crazy."

 **oOo**

 _Emil stared at the thick stack of bills in his hands. He wasn't even going to count them. He raced upstairs and stomped into their apartment. Hundreds of bags scattered on the floor. Gift boxes piled up on the couch. Clothes occupied every corner of the sitting room and all of them still had their tags on. Snacks and drinks covered the table. It took Emil a while to convince himself that this was, indeed, their home._

 _"What the hell?" he mumbled and walked into the mess. He had long forgotten the bills. They went flying to the ground when she came out._

 _A girl with hip-length dark hair strode into the room in a frilly crimson dress and black tights. She had one of those victorious smiles on her usually stoic face. She danced around and dug into one of the shopping bags, pulling out the latest Gucci bag she had just purchased._

 _"Look, Emil, doesn't this, like, look super good on me?" she giggled and held up the bag to match her outfit. "I just bought it. And the dress too. They were all on sale!"_

 _Emil stared silently at his wife and wondered what on earth he did to deserve this. His eyes couldn't stop roaming those bags in their apartment._

 _"Oh dear, not again." He slapped his own forehead and sat down on the couch._

 _"What's wrong?"_

 _The girl seemed annoyed by his lack of response. She trod towards him and pouted, hands on her hips. "You're, like, supposed to compliment me."_

 _"Leona." He frowned. "Don't start it."_

 _"What do you mean?" She crossed her arms. It was at times like this he felt if he was just an object in her eyes, and that he deserved not even the slightest respect._

 _"Would you please stop shopping like a lunatic?" He stood up and scowled. "Did you just shop with my credit card again?"_

 _"What if I say 'yes'." Leona shrugged._

 _"Damn it." Emil lost it there. He shoved all the bags to the ground._

 _"Hey!" the girl yelped. "Those are all branded and extremely expensive!"_

 _"Well, at least you know that they cost a fortune," Emil said. "You think I'm an automatic teller machine? Or do you seriously think that I own a bank?"_

 _"Why are you, like, getting so offensive?" Leona pouted and picked up the dresses on the ground._

 _"For God's sake, Leona, your shopping spree is making me bankrupt," Emil cried. "You do realise that I'm just an average salary man, right? Would you stop buying all those fancy stuff? You've had enough in your closet. I mean, how are you even gonna fit all these into your room!"_

 _"Stop it, Emil, I don't, like, wanna argue with you." Leona snorted and took all the bags with her._

 _"We need to talk about this!" Emil grabbed her wrist. She growled and glared at him._

 _"You said you would do anything that makes me happy," she said. "You promised."_

 _"But this is getting too far! I can't afford this! You're sick."_

 _"What?"_

 _"I mean-" Emil frowned. "You need a therapist."_

 _"A what?" Leona narrowed her eyes._

 _"A therapist," Emil repeated, surprised to find his voice quivering._

 _"You think I'm crazy?"_

 _"No, I just think this kind of compulsive behaviour isn't healthy…"_

 _"I can't believe you say this to me," she yelled and smacked him. Wiggling out of his grip, she stomped back into her room._

 _Emil groaned. He paced around the room anxiously before deciding to check up on his partner. He stood outside their room and knocked on the door._

 _"Hey, can we talk?" He tried to remain as composed as could be. Truth was, things always went out of hand between them. He couldn't help getting irritated by her inconsiderate acts. He thought he could endure everything because he loved her, and because he had vowed on their wedding to take care of her for the rest of their life, but something just wasn't right. Most of her deeds weren't right to begin with. He had known that she was pretty much a spoiled-rotten princess, but he didn't expect it to cause so much hassle in their marriage. She was almost impossible to tame._

 _Egocentric. Pampered. Materialistic._

 _And on top of all, mentally unstable._

 _"No," the girl replied. Faint sobs. Broken glasses. Knocked down furniture._

 _"Just..." He sighed. "Open the door."_

 _"No."_

 _"Leona."_

 _"Buck off."_

 _"I'm trying to be reasonable. Can you also consider my feelings?"_

 _"Why are you so angry?"_

 _"I'm not angry."_

 _"You just yelled at me."_

 _"I didn't."_

 _"Stop lying."_

 _"Fine, but can we talk?"_

 _"We have nothing to talk about."_

 _"About your shopping, and also the bills."_

 _"I shop. You pay. There's nothing wrong with it."_

 _"Everything is wrong."_

 _"Are you a man?"_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"Are you my husband?"_

 _"Yes?"_

 _"Then you shouldn't complain, unless you don't love me anymore."_

 _"Leona!"_

 _At that very instant, his mind imploded._

 **oOo**

Leon laughed. Emil resisted the urge to punch him in the face.

"What's so funny?" he growled.

The brunette ceased laughing and took a sip of his cocktail.

"No, I just think both of you are, like, kinda sick."

"What do you mean?"

"She demands. You comply. She takes. You give." Leon chuckled, "Fantastic."

"Excuse me, she's your twin. How can you not help at all?"

"Well, she's always been like that since we were kids." Leon mused. "Dad likes to spoil her. Mum listens to whatever she says. So yea, it is quite predictable."

"But…But you never warned me about this!"

"Should I?" Leon smirked, "You were the one who fell head over heels for her."

"I didn't know it would be that bad…I mean, when we were dating, she was fairly normal."

"Uh, you're, like, saying that she's abnormal now?"

"She is…" Emil frowned. "Wait…I'm not that normal either. Gosh, why does this always have to happen to me?"

"It's not a big deal, really," Leon said. "She's a shopaholic, alright. But she's got a pretty good job too. If you can't clear her bills, I think she'll pay on her own."

"That's the problem," Emil said. "She loves to make me clear the mess and do everything for her. It's becoming so tiring."

"To put it in a better word, it's called 'devotion'." Leon shook his glass and chuckled, "But you can also say it's 'enslavement'."

Emil snorted.

"So, like, how did you two get into the big fight?"

 **oOo**

 _Her shopping spree might be just the tip of the iceberg. What Emil couldn't comprehend was the way she behaved at home. He wouldn't even complain how she never did chores. She refused to run errands. She was a talented cook but she hardly cooked. More often than not, it was Emil who went in and out of the kitchen. On some days, when he returned home from work all worn out, he wouldn't have the mood to deal with any cooking. They would have to order take-away. Her daily routines were so absurd he didn't know how to handle them. While all his friends' partners were playing the submissive, easy-going, responsible wives, she was just…well…being Leona._

 _She had work. He tried to find excuses for her. Of course, she would be tired. But seriously, he also had to work. He couldn't possibly do all the chores by himself, even though he would pretty much prefer not upsetting her._

 _She had friends. Lots of them. He had very few. She always brought them home and partied, which he didn't mind at first, but it got provoking afterwards. He wanted to spend time with her but she was always so occupied. He hated it when she had more fun hanging out with her friends than with him. She never boasted about having him around while he was so proud of having a gorgeous, intelligent wife like her. He knew he was too much of an ordinary man for her, but sometimes, he believed he deserved some sort of acknowledgement as well._

 _Then there came her awful habits. She dressed elegantly and decently in the public. At home, she was nothing but a difficult child. She never made the bed. She could just toss and dump things around. Never bothered to pick up the rubbish. She could leave her undergarments scattering in the room. She never knew how to separate the bright and the coloured clothes before laundry. She never dried the tiles after shower or picked up the hairs she left behind. She could walk around naked without shame. If she was tired, she could skip baths. She loved to take naps in the afternoon so that she would stay up all night in the evening._

 _The sex part was just…terrible. He could count the number of times they did it with two hands. And they had been married for a year and a half. Geez. She was never in the mood to begin with. When they first talked about the issue of marriage and family, she had claimed bluntly she hated kids and she would never, ever in her life rear one. He accepted that value. It was okay not to have kids. She acted like a kid herself all the time. But the sex. It was essential, either to keep things in order or to maintain their relationship. There were times he tried initiating it. He never did it boldly or went straight ahead to say, "hey, let's have sex." He hugged her. He kissed her. He touched her. Sometimes, it was successful. And she could be quite cooperative when they were doing it. He liked how she only revealed her erotic expression to him. He personally found it very captivating. Other times, however, she would decline right away, roll to the other side of the bed or kick him off bed. He never persisted because he knew the consequence could get as worse as having to sleep on the couch or on the floor. And then, like a princess she was, she would never give him a hand when he needed it. Don't even mention blowjob. There was no way she would do that._

 _Fine, he could manage. He wasn't normal either. So, he guessed they were compatible at some point. At least, he could stand her. Most of the days, she was…well, perfect, disregarding all her eccentric traits. She's beautiful. She's smart. She sometimes helps him with his work._

 _And she let him pamper her. Not many suitors got that privilege._

 _He was just turning on the self-reassurance mode._

 _However, he loathed it when she got a bit too close with her cousin. He wasn't so fond of that Korean at first glance. When she said Yong Soo was much more fun to hang around, he lost it. That was the night they fell out._

 _She returned home at midnight. He was furious. He let out all the emotions that had been accumulating inside him and vented them on her. They argued. They fought. He cried. She wailed. He slammed his fist on the wall. She hurled things at him. He cornered her and bawled. She shoved him and screamed. They picked on each other. They pointed out every little thing they despised about each other. She said he was being mean to her. He said he had had enough of her tantrum. He wanted a break. She thought it meant a break-up. He raised his hand and almost did the unpardonable. She stared at him wide-eyed. Stunned on the spot. Never had he got violent with her. He tried to apologise. He tried to stop her. He even kneeled down and pleaded. She snubbed him. Wept all night. Packed her bags. Left everything behind. Including him._

 **oOo**

"And now, you're, like, wallowing in self-guilt." Leon finished the glass.

"It's so messed up," Emil said.

"Like, what did you see in her?"

"Huh?"

"Why did you fall for her?"

"That…is…a very private question." Emil blushed and turned away.

"I'm trying to help you, Emil," Leon said. "Answer me first."

Emil sighed and propped his chin in his palms.

"Well, I can't remember exactly why…maybe because she was the first one to speak to me in college? Like seriously, no one bothered with a nerd like me but she looked interested. She was always there when I needed help."

"Great, I'm relieved that you didn't just go for her looks," Leon laughed.

"Oh shut up, I'm not that low." Emil rolled his eyes.

"Because you can't go after a person without digging deep into their hearts."

"Now you're pretending to be philosophical. You never have any problems with Emilia, lucky bastard."

"I'm just saying, she doesn't look as strong as she pretends to be, but neither is she as weak as she appears."

"You're saying?"

"She just wants to get your full attention. It makes her happy that you're under her control. Makes her even happier that you serve only her."

"That's twisted." Emil frowned.

"So do you love her?"

"Of course I do," Emil said. "I never doubt it."

"Then it should, like, be totally fine." Leon winked.

"Are you sure?"

"Yea, she'll be back if you chase after her. She isn't really that hard to read."

"Okay." Emil nodded. "I think I'll believe you this once."

"That's, like, really rude."

 **oOo**

When that glass bottle collided with his head, Emil seriously questioned his own sanity. He wondered if his decision was right. No one would get themselves almost killed trying to chase back a woman. Emil did. And he thought he was really courageous. Outrageous too.

He found her in the alleyway. Drunk. Depressed. Cornered by some gangsters. He didn't think twice before stomping towards those men who tried to lay their filthy hands on her. She looked astounded for a moment. He couldn't remember the details of the fight. He felt the pain though. Punches. Kicks. Hits. There was blood everywhere. His blood. On the floor. On the wall. On her clothes. She shrieked. She cried. She held onto him, called him stupid and kicked the asses of those gangsters with her Kung Fu. In the end, those men ran away injured. Emil was left with bruises. Leona stayed beside him.

"Are you an idiot?" She couldn't help grumbling after she carried him all the way back home. She laid him on the couch and went to get the first-aid kit.

"Where am I? Are they gone?" Emil, still a bit inebriated, looked around aimlessly.

"Like, stop moving already," Leona commanded and rinsed his wounds. He hissed.

"Are you alright then?"

He lifted his right hand to fondle her cheek. A faint blushed tainted her skin. She glared up at him.

"What do you think?" There were tears in her eyes. "You nearly got yourself killed. Just how much of an idiot are you?"

"Why are you crying?" he asked. "Did I upset you? I'm sorry."

"Fool." she brushed off his hand and sterilised his wounds.

"I'm sorry."

"I heard that," she murmured.

"You have to say you forgive me," Emil said.

"I was never angry with you," she replied tersely and started patching him up.

"You ran off…I thought you would never come back."

"I was angry with myself." The girl sighed. Their eyes met. "I was, like, so scared that you would want a divorce."

"What?"

"And it would be my fault." Her eyes glimmered. "I know I'm difficult. I can't…I just can't behave like other girls. And if you hate me, you have every right to leave me because there's no point staying together if I make you so stressed and unhappy."

"You're wrong." Emil shook his head. "I'm the one who's scared. I don't think I live up to your standards. For one, I'm not that good-looking. Nor am I smart. I'm not rich. I can't offer you many luxuries. I'm just an average guy who can't even tell some good jokes. I have nothing to attract you. Not like your cheerful cousin."

"Stupid!" She smacked him upside the head. "I think it's so stupid of you to get jealous. But gosh, it's so adorable at the same time. He's my cousin. We're friends. You're my partner. We're lovers. There's a very big difference."

"I guess so."

"Next time, don't go fighting with someone bigger than you." Leona pouted and wiped off the blood stains with a wet towel. "That's, like, suicide."

"But I can't just let them touch you."

"I know Kung Fu, Emil."

"But still-"

"Thank you."

She stood up and hugged him.

"So…I assume…the fight between us is resolved?"

"If you say so." She chuckled.

"I love you. Everything about you. Be it good or bad. Even if you're so hard to please."

"You're so silly."

He wrapped his arms around her tightly and kissed her.

"But you love that part of me."


End file.
